Bioka
Bioka was a Skakdi who became an Order of Mata Nui agent in the Fractures universe. He later became a member of the Cult of Darkness where he acted as a double agent and ally of the Toa. History Early Life Unlike most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, the Skakdi did not begin their lives on Spherus Magna. Instead they were created by Mata Nui and placed on Zakaz. During its early days, the Skakdi civilization was peaceful and remained neutral to the world around them until an event that occurred 75,000 years ago. This was when Makuta Spiriah arrived on the island and saw the potential to create and army of Skakdi soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi until every single one of them had been mutated to have Elemental Powers, a unique eye beam power, and spines that were twisted into the shape of smiles. Spiriah was later forced into leaving the island after his experimentation but the Makuta did not leave without setting up a large number of Visorak to keep the Skakdi numbers in check until he was able to return and destroy them for good. Civil War However, the Skakdi united their Elemental powers and discovered their newly found abilities. This led to them turning on each other and a war was started across Zakaz. During this war, Bioka battled on behalf of the Skakdi Warlord known as Nektann until he managed to escape the island and travel to Stelt. Order of Mata Nui While on Stelt, Bioka was reduced into becoming a common thief. He would break into dwellings or inns to steal riches from travelers while they slept. However, on one occasion, Bioka robbed an Order of Mata Nui agent only to be tracked down a day later. Luckily for Bioka, the agent saw potential in the Skakdi and recommended him to Toa Helryx as a possible servant of his organization. Initially, the Toa of Water refused him acceptance, but the Skakdi then spoke up and managed to convince her that he could easily act as a double agent on behalf of the Order. Reluctantly, Helryx accepted his offer and allowed him to join the organization as a spy. After receiving extensive training, Bioka was given a mission to get himself into the Brotherhood’s hands. He did this by intervening with a Brotherhood of Makuta operation on the Southern Continent. After engineering a rock fall, that crushed an entire team of Toa, Bioka proved his worth to a local Makuta and was recommended to the Brotherhood Due to his mental shielding abilities. The Skakdi was swiftly integrated into the Cult of Darkness and stationed him on a small island in the Southern Island Chains – with the rest of the group – for future use. Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Bioka was still in the Cult of Darkness acting as a double agent. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Bioka encountered several Toa. However, the Skakdi was unable to make contact with another Skakdi whilst being forced to battle the Toa. Consequently, he was attacked by Toa Tahu and was severely burnt. In spite of his injuries, Bioka survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Bioka’s allies decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed then attack the Coliseum. Ignis and "Terminator" were put in charge of luring the Toa out of the building. Knowing that the Toa would come running to the aid of a Matoran, "Terminator" and the Skakdi captured a Ta-Matoran named Harma, poisoned him, told him their plan, then left him on a doorstep in Ga-Metru. After Harma contacted the Coliseum, the Toa were immediately dispatched upon hearing of the plot. However, when they arrived, "Terminator" appeared to ambush them. While the Toa were being ambushed the other members of the Cult of Darkness staged their attack on the Coliseum. However, due to his injuries, Bioka claimed that he was unfit to join them in the Coliseum. Instead he managed to persuade Mudro – the group’s leader – that he should oversee the actions of "Terminator" as he engaged Kualus and Lhikan in a battle. Abilities and Traits Bioka had a range of abilities which he gained as a result of his mutation. He could manipulate Plant Life when in conjunction with another Skakdi, could fire Concussion Eyebeams, and was able to manipulate Stasis Fields. Additionally, Bioka had somewhat abnormal intelligence for the average Skakdi as well as a strict sense of self-honor and moral. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *The name Bioka was the first name that Matoro1 created for a creation and was originally going to be Tollubo’s name. However, the name has since been passed down between his creations as it never seemed to truly fit any of them.